Two-pushbutton or double-pushbutton switches have been known heretofore. However, prior switches of this type have generally been rather complex requiring many parts and rather wide separation of the pushbuttons. Moreover, such prior switches have required special guiding tubes or slides within the switch housing for guiding them in their reciprocal motions in their paths of travel. This has necessitated rather large switch dimensions generally unsuitable for use where a substantial degree of miniaturization is desired. Consequently, it has been found desirable to provide a double-pushbutton switch of smaller overall dimensions while still retaining ample finger-engaging surface area on the pushbuttons.
While these prior switches have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.